Sayaka Shiro
|caption1 = |username = Sayaka#6884|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = Yuki-onna|age = 16|birthday = 02 / 29|gender = Female|height = 54"|weight = 75 lbs|blood_type = A+|ethinicity = N/A|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = UA|school_year = 1st|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Spirit Summon|description = N/A}} Appearance General Appearance Sayaka adores the color white and chooses to dress in it as often as she can, usually sporting a white hoodie in white shorts with white shoes and socks, her skin is pale and her hair is her favorite color, white. Costumed Appearance Sayaka wears a short white dress with white cloth crossing over her chest and wrapping around onto her arms as her sleeves, along with the dress she wears thigh high white socks and a pair of white shoes. Personality Generally quiet and somewhat hard to spot, Sayaka has gone through most of her life in the background, unnoticed. She isnt upset by that though, shes never wanted to be the center of attention, happy to do her part from the side. Though when her quirk is active she can be a bit more aggressive willing to fight more head on with her serpent by her side, ready to give the enemy a cool chill. Character Background She comes from a very wealthy family her father a smart investor and her mother, the CEO of a small pharmaceutical company, she wasnt spoiled as a child, though she also didnt live roughly, she was taught to keep her manners and act with grace and dignity in front of others, as well as to keep her tongue as only the foolish have loose lips, leading to her very quiet nature. Aspects Aspects are a roleplaying mechanic, that can be about your character's personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated during roleplay, by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. # In the Background # Childlike Appearance # Overly Empathic Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Spirit Summon Sayaka can summon up to two flying serpents made of a material similar to ice, that she has full control over and can communicate to others through. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Inactive